The present invention relates to a method and means for detecting pregnancy in domestic farm animal species.
An important factor in efficient livestock management is concerned with maximizing conception rates in the livestock herd. For example, in the beef and dairy cattle industries, a desirable goal is a 12 month calving interval for each cow in the herd. The gestation period for a cow is about 283 days, and it is therefore important to have a pregnancy test which provides early diagnosis of pregnancy in the cow.
Presently there is no practical pregnancy test for cows which the livestock producer can routinely use to detect pregnancy in less than 30 days of gestation. Although most cows that fail to conceive will return to estrus in about 21 days after bleeding, there is a small percentage that do not. While relatively small in number, this latter group is important to the livestock producer for obtaining the maximum efficiency in breeding. Non-pregnant cows need to be discovered as early as possible so they can be rebred in the next estrus period.
Present methods for pregnancy detection include such methods as an assay of mil progesterone. This test is based upon milk samples taken 21 to 24 days after breeding. However, this test must be conducted in a laboratory using highly sophisticated and expensive equipment. In addition, a significant number of non-pregnant cows are diagnosed as pregnant by this test, which reduces its value.
Another common technique for detecting pregnancy is rectal palpation, which appears to be the only practical means available to livestock producers. Through rectal palpation, it is possible to detect change sin the uterus associated with pregnancy, as early as 35 to 40 days postbreeding. Also, it is possible to palpate the middle uterine arteries to detect increased blood flow to the uterus associated with pregnancy, but not until the third or fourth month of pregnancy.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a practical pregnancy test for domestic animals which the livestock producer can routinely use to detect pregnancy at an early period of gestation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for detecting pregnancy which is inexpensive and accurate.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for detecting pregnancy which can be conducted at the farm by farm personnel without requiring professionals, such as veterinarians, to perform the test.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for detecting pregnancy in cows as early as 14 to 18 days after breeding.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for detecting pregnancy which may be used in domestic livestock other than cattle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for detecting pregnancy which relies upon the increased blood flow in the uterine artery of the animal.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which are economical to manufacture and use and which are efficient in operation.